


The bodyguard [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, Protectiveness, Q is an artist, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: This fanart was made for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang 2018-2019.





	The bodyguard [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> This fanart was made for the 00Q Reverse Big Bang 2018-2019.

Awesome fanfictions inspired by this prompt :

\- [The Singer and the bodyguard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509322/chapters/41244779) by PandoreKorobka

\- [The Bodyguard](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/41232650) by CMDAK

Thanks and love to you for those greats works  !!! 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Singer and the Bodyguard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509322) by [PandoreKorobka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoreKorobka/pseuds/PandoreKorobka)




End file.
